Imperial Awakening/Chapter 1: Precursor of Terror
Shell System Uprising is the first chapter of Joshua Zephyrius' Antiquian Adventures. Plot Year 3234 ATS The planet Antiquus is currently sound and peaceful because of the reign of the Lesser Deific Kings. However, this state of tranquility did not last forever. One day, an unidentified entity unwittingly descends upon the wind continent Ventilus. He explores the surroundings and sees the continent fit for his plan. He plans to conquer the said land for his empire to grow. Joshua sees this person as a threat to the Ventilussian nation, much more the whole planet. Will he succeed on stopping the villain's plans? Characters Heroes *Joshua Zephyrius *Thomas Atlanteum *Louisius Salamandra *Raymond Jetterra *Reius Draganea *Flarius Draganea *Caitlineia Eurius *Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm *Vorkata Everburn Neutral Villains *Doctor Shell *S-0001 Shell Head Participants *Josh the Hedgehog Rules : Main article: Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity/Roleplay Rules Specific Rules *The roleplay must be written in novel form. *Only characters canon to the Ancient Kings franchise can join. Roleplay Prologue: The Discovery along the Wayside Augoustos 3, 3234 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus A man of regal armor strode along the aisle heading out of Zephyeur Castle. He is Joshua Zephyrius, the current Ventilus King. He looked at the cloudy sky and crossed his arms. Out of the misty distance came forth a warrior of Draconia running towards him. "Oh, look what we have here. It's my old friend Reius Draganea," Joshua thought. "Yo, Joshua! I have news for you," Reius told him. "Interesting. I entreat you, tell me about them." "It is about my new discoveries along the wayside. I saw few strange metal constructs around the Ventilus Grasslands. They don't seem to be hostile around these parts, but I think that they are not of this world." "I see. My gratitude is bestowed upon you for your deed. I shall investigate the matter as soon as I can." "No problem. I should get going to the market—my older brother dines in the restaurant in its vicinity." "Well then, I shall see you later." Reius flapped his dragon wings and glided upwards, heading off to the sky. Joshua was left contemplating about the matter they discussed before. He glanced at the sky burdened with heavy clouds. Afterwards, he went back inside to talk about the situation with the council. "Strange metal constructs?" inquired Megresiel Septans, rubbing his gray beard in curiosity. "We know of such constructs, but they are of unique mechanisms unheard of in Antiquian ears," explained Joshua. "Please tell us how they are unique," responded Vegaea Deneva, one of the council members of the Empyrean Conclave. "They do not utilize any form of magic we have knowledge of," the king answered. "I heed your point, o' king! Perhaps it uses electricity to function, since electricity can move metallic objects through oscillations," Alcalaid Asclipius suggested. Joshua slanted his eyebrows in success. Altairius Deneva took sharp notice of Alcalaid's explanation. "However, those constructs cannot move by themselves without an internal energy source. How do they get the energy to move them?" Megresiel stood up slowly. "This is a pressing question regarding the situation. We need more vital information to know what these constructs are and how we can make some ourselves for the benefit of our military force." "I concur. Before I adjourn the deliberation, I must speak my decision first. I must dig more about this myself," said Joshua. "Pardon me, sire, but what are you thinking? I surely know that it is dangerous to do it alone," spoke Vegaea, feeling anxious. "Thank you for your concern, Vegaea, yet I know the risks at hand. There are quite personal aspects I need to discover with regards to this occasion and solve the problems associated with it. There is this perplexing sensation in which there is something personal is amiss." "I heed thy side, thy majesty." "I proclaim that I must take leave to discover something personal from the current situation. I shall let the council take righteous command during my abscence. Is that understood?" The council members nod normally. "Well then, I declare that this discussion be adjourned," said Joshua. Episode 1: The Hostile Encounter Augoustos 4, 3234 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus Joshua was walking along an underground pavement leading to the Zephyeur Royal Crypt. Inside it, he knelt before a elegantly carved gravestone. He put a bouquet of flowers on it and climbed back to the surface. He saw a lavender-haired lady adorned in Ventilussian royal garments. She slowly leaped toward Joshua. "Good morning, Father!" Aeravelia greeted. "Good morning, my Velia," Joshua replied. "Have you laid some flowers for your mother?" "Not yet, Father. We will be laying some of our best, though." "Did you say 'we'?" "Yes," Aeravelia said, smiling at her father. She turned to see someone behind him. The Stranger runs at them roaring, claws out ready to slash soft flesh (didn't he say no script format? -Venom) (Force of habit) Category:Roleplays Category:AVR/JTH